User talk:FadhilPF
New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the New to the Wiki? page. That will give you some important tips. Next, if you still have questions, it's better to ask one of our helpful users instead of one of the admins. They will sometimes not respond to simple questions, like "How to use category?" If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need advanced help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Why did you redo it? Scubadave (talk) 04:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Because you have had of for the last few weeks and the holiday vacation is almost over. Scubadave (talk) 21:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat How do you make another user an admin? I made another Wiki (top-secret... for now) and I'd like to know. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind Don't answer my last message. Che did it for me! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it's already been done. [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 22:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I knew it! Planes may know all for a while, but roads climb up and triumph! JK [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 01:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I will delete part of yours and Roads talkpage, if I do not, anyone can find out the way to earn it. And you know what? I am learning more an more about this wiki. If you get the way the water DrIPs (typo*). Scubadave (talk) 02:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) (You should delete the message above) Scubadave (talk) 03:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Like the Pffanon SkyCruiser Jet page Faddy? --I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I do. Don't worry, I can take care of it myself. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you thinK? I created this Template for Character Pages for characters in other franchises...wait, go to the link, putting here would mark your talkpage for deletion. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Another Problem Faddy, there is an Unregistered Contributer who keeps creating pages and inserts gibbersh into them. Please block this UC. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Template Yes! Another done, heres the link, this is for canonless pages.(please fix the picture size if you can) I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ IRC Saturday Sorry, can't come, I got a martial arts tourtament (that is most likely mispelt) on Saturday, so wish me Luck! I'm most likely going to be crushed, because I haven't trained properly since I left the class, about a year ago. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 23:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) wiki birthday party it will be like Phinello's house of random. Not real birthday cake or video chat, unless if you somhow come to US. [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh I just came over here to look at something, and I didn't know what was going on. I guess I should've looked at it first, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Portal Is there no being a community portal part of the upgrades. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 12:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) There is no Community Portal, it just sys that "This Page needs Content, you can help by adding to it!" Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Community Portal is still blank when I load it. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, it's just that whenever I clicked the tab "Community", it lead me there.Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Can you block this UC, check out his contributions. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 16:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Message How did you make that message that shows up underneath the page edit box? I'd like to add something like that on another Wiki (I'm an admin there), and I don't know how. Since you made it (I think), I'm asking you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Template I created a new template, if you can, please improve it. Here's the link, it is for pages that contain Fan/Shipping War Triggers. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 15:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob rebellion I understand why you deleted the page Im sorry for making it i didnt know it would turn into a mini war- TotalDramaRox97 Definition Request Canonless: Anything that does not contain material directly related to Phineas and Ferb, as the show airs (ex. No mention of a Canon Character, Canon Organization etc...) [[User:Scubadave|'''Yes!]]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Then you might want to try my city, the airplanes their have been dirtied and battered by a recent storm. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 0 Degrees Latitude and 0 Degress Longitude. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep, and all you need to do is push them into the bay, then all the dirt, in and out will be washed away! Like a miracle! [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure you're not in the pilots cabin, if so "Then we'll both be in deep duty." -the worker in "Car Wash" [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) MarioPhineas...whatever his name is He used my page Platypus Place as a location in Super Smash Phineas Brawl. Also, he has been deleting users' talk page comments on the article that, I guess, don't support his opinion. I know he's already blocked, but can you leave him a message on his Talk page warning him about using MY pages WITHOUT PERMISSION? Thanks! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) A Question What happens if the 4,000th article gets deleted, what happens to the tittle? [[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't you mean the 4,001th? That would be the one right after, hold up, i'll check, it might take some time though, the user who created the 4,001th article is...[[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ...me(?)...[[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) SRY im sorry with all the uncatagorizing. I was in a rush to get them all done by today, and i forgot the catagorizing. I just go forgetful if ii'm in a rush. Sorry [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 06:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Generator Ferb story it is the most STUPID AND WORST STORY I EVER SAW. ~Wikia Contributor schollership Can i use Dill for this: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Popquizes!_Class_1 Abandoned Pages Someone should really do something about Abandoned Pages, there is about 1,000 of them. [[User:Scubadave|'''You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...]]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 01:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but what is with the criteria of having at least 10 OC's in order to be able to adopt a page? [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 02:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) GrPhPa Actually, Heinz84 will be the first to get, unless he missed a day by now. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 10:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) G650 Did you make another account (G650) for use on you iPad or something? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It is on the policies, I can't change it. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 22:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Danville Times Hey, I'm just wondering what happened to the Danville Times. If it's because there was lack of contibution I (as would I'm sure some other users)would be glad to help bring it back! I may not have been here for long, but I'd love to help! Thanks! [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 02:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Permit Okay I keep telling her. She says she will. Don't blame me for any of this, because I'm explaining things to her. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Dark Travler SOS! Hey, Dark Traveler here, and I need some help, I'm still new to the wiki and I can't upload videos from youtube, if you're wondering why I need help it's because I want to place my favorite SASUKE intro into The Rise of Legs but they say that the thing is invalid, please leave a messsage on my talk page to give me some help! I didn't do eny thing!Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 14:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) hello I just wanted to say hi. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 20:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Rating... I have trouble writing long stories... I think I'll just stick to drawing..... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 15:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Snow-Woman and Editcount Let's get this straight, she's my sister, and I'm her brother. She has no sister. As for you're editcount (at the time I typed this), you have the highest of anyone I've looked at yet. And it's 7,777. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit Tracks Well, there are NO custom tracks for categories. I was thinking there'd be one for fanon works, characters, villains, etc. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh...... How come? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 01:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The PFMuffin person... .....I wasn't mocking him.... Besides I didn't know the full user name.... An no I don't what they mean.... I'm still learning, I've been here for barely over a month.... I'm a girl. >.O PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought so.... I was going with what Faddy said... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 03:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) adoption can i adopt this story? i'll have to rearrange it majorly, but still, i like the topic. [[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Collab Sure, what do you have in mind? [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 10:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing Guidlines Why don't we put this guidline in place: Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. [[User:Scubadave|'''You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!]]Reflexive Verbs! 22:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why do you have, like, 4 accounts? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 22:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) NASCARfan0001 (talk) 16:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Sorry man Sorry about the anger back in early August Question Hey I was wondering, what's a rollback and what do they do? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 13:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge Hey, what's the new badge with the gold plane trophy as it's picture?[[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 19:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Adopt I would like to Adopt Amelie Cloutier-Fletcher. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 22:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Message Cool! Though July is kinda far, with the work at school and all. And at Ecuador, I do it sorta traditionallt. I insert the cane to a grinding machine, and I push a huge horizontal log to move the gears. Oh, but why is Che being removed? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) And how do you earn the jumbo trophy? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but why is Che removed in July? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I see...will I also be a sort of replacement? And I bet you Emily Kinney and the RAWEFC series are very honored to recieve the Jumbo trophy. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 03:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It's cause at home, I have nothing better to do after I've done my homework, talked to a few friends, cleaned my house etc....Jk, I really like this place, but I do all that stuff first. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 03:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Category Hey can I have a category added for my pages? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 03:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Do I just put Category: Maddyfae's Pages in the new article box? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 03:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! But how? Do you want me to write a review or something? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 03:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Kinda embarrassing- but how do I ? Ok so latly I've been wondering how do signatures. What I do is I just add a link Like this but it kinda takes a while. I've been playing with my Pref's and-I'm lost. How Do I make a sig ? This IS embarrassing especially sence I've been here for over a year. ~This user is tired of having to keep tiping a link. I got it ! Thank's ! [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] ''Nobody ever said it was easy being a Cowdog- Hank'' 03:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you make the colors- What you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for you (talk) 03:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering.... So, I saw that you said you wanted to bring Danville Times back for one issue... And I was wondering if you needed any extra help if I could provide it..... I know I haven't been here for long but I think I could be useful... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 14:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I'll start working on something... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 15:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to write about Season 3, new episodes and all that wonderful stuff. Where will I submit it when I'm done? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 19:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I sent it My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 22:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! But how? Do you want me to write a review or something? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 00:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for Danville Times: *Season 3 stuff *Fanart *Changes to the wiki *Review of Rollercoaster the Musical *Review for Take Two with PnF *Users who have to watch their backs due to recent activity... [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I wrote am article on Season 3.... So we can check that off of the ideas.... My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 02:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Assistance and long term Two things, one for in the very near future and one for the distant future. First, how do you edit a category page? AKA how do I put on another character on the character category page? Second, (This is just a random thought on my part and is the distant future) I have already planned out the Great Universal War fanfic and it's going to last for fourteen years, but remember that message you left on the S.A.F page? You said you wanted to use the S.A.F for a certain fanfic, but the plot of the GUW renders the S.A.F organization extinct, just a thought. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 19:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Suspicious Character Take a look atthis character's "page". (The user but in everything in te File page.) I don't like the way the descriptiion sounds, and the top picture. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad that's was deleted before the wiki's younger users saw it. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh, now I see how to get the jumbo throphy. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 00:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh good, we don't want to get sued. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 22:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Is this something wrong about my crossover. Disneydude94 (talk) 03:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC)DisneyDude94Disneydude94 (talk) 03:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Permutition or whatever you call it... (Tell me if you think the same...) I have a terrible feeling that this wiki is coming to the end of it's days.... [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 13:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Really?...wow....I think we less then a year left...can't let this happen....[[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 13:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) If we can get the name of the show out, then we can make the wiki last longer. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 13:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) We can't let it happen, we have to try to keep this wiki alive, all the users united. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) School? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I also have a bunch of exams coming up. Good Luck with yours. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you right. But I am still going to stick by this for sometime. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bring the Times Back Sure! What do I need to do? [[User:Daisy56|'Obssessed with MM']][welcome to the jungle] 22:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) AH, yes. Perfect. >:D [[User:Daisy56|'You know where you are?!']][welcome to the jungle] 00:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) My article... First did the email come through for my article for Danville Times and second can I have a picture with my article because I recently drew a picture that kind of deals with my article.... My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 23:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Should I email it too? My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 23:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a template? because I want to make a candace jeremy shipper user box... My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 22:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Long time Oh, hey, it's PerryPerry here. Thanks so much for the kind message you dropped on my fanon talk page. Long time ;) I'm good, and still on the Wikis. I actually got the notification of your message from a non-PnF wiki. XD Just don't contribute much, life's been busy and Flynn-crazy these days (about the Flynn part, it's real. I'm such a nerd). Oh, and how have you been doing? Cheers, 14:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me with something in the IRC? I need help. All You Need 15:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Request May we have 6 editors on Who wants to Win a Date with Alice??? Mad Hatter I like hats! 16:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Help ? Ok so I made this: Can you help fix it ?And do you just make it in an article and add the template catagory ? [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] "Love will find a way 21:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Message I see you undid my edits. Just saying, you should've told me so I would stop. :P Thanks for the new airport. You should have make a hill on 4 sides of the airport, that's St. Barts for big planes! thumb|300px|right Question Why do you hate the show? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 19:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture I haven't gotten to draw the exact picture of Dill you wanted yet, but here's another one: I'll draw the other one soon! What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 19:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I? I've noticed some page have been categorized with "Albums" although that doesn't exsist. Can I create it? What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 23:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) An Idea I have I have an idea for something that would help new users. Itd be a glossary of common terms we use here that may or may not make since to new users. The words could include canon, fanon, shipping, Mary Sue, vandal, spammer, etc. I think this could help new users understand what we're talking about around the wiki. Hope it's a good idea! (I wrote ablogabout it and people seem to think so...) What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 12:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You've been warned Why do you always say You've been warned in your talk page messages? Are you really warning them? ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 22:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Should it be a regular page or something special like a help page? What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 22:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Well please remove it. It's confusing. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 00:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It's here! I finally uploaded it! The picture I drew from when you said "draw a picture of Phineas eating a chicken"! It's weird, I know... What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 00:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Something is wrong... Something is wrong with this template... Please help... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 03:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The user, Trolypac keeps editing other users pages. Please block him. [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 14:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) New category Look, I know I'm still new, but I have an idea for the wiki, we should add a category for organization leaders, nowadays, I ask for permission because I got blocked from the fusionfall wiki for making a health page. So, do you think we should add an Organization Leaders page? Dark Traveler (talk) 03:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we have a spammer on Fossy's blog. Please block them and delete what they wrote.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 22:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, it's PerryPerry over here again. So I see that you've dropped a message over my anonymous account, and it's always nice to reply. It feels so sweet to be remembered by you guys ;) If any of you want to talk to me, you can reach my current Deviantart page (my third one already) here. Just don't call me PP there, don't spam, don't leave comments in caps, blah blah blah, and don't expect loads of PnF fanart. :) XD Expect original pictures and fanart of Tron instead, maybe a little PnF, but even that will take a while because I'm busy like heck. There are a couple pictures of Candace in my scrapbook, but that's all for now. Like I said before, busy. XD Cheers, and don't forget to smile :D, 08:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, the computer automatically changed the IP. Meh. Thanks for the message anyway ;) Yeah, it's school and exams. I have class now. Gotta go. Bye! PP. Tightning Policy I think we should tighten up the crossover policy. Take a look at this: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_3D:_Dream_Drop_Distance only the third to the last line is about Phineas and Ferb. In the policy, it should talk about how the main subject of the article should be PnF. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 21:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It should still be done. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 22:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ...And a question Thanks! That's really nice of you to say. Also, I do have a question-- is anybody allowed to make a userbox and a template for it? I made one on my sandbox, but I wasn't sure. --Allyson: [[User talk:Alice2|You'll do what I say - whoop whoop]] 21:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I used to edit the Wikipedia, and I had a little bit of experience with Wikia before they changed everything, but not much. I've never been very active on any, though. Thanks for your help, by the way. --Allyson: [[User talk:Alice2|You'll do what I say - whoop whoop]] 00:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Question... Did you give up your best userpage idea? Because 3 more people want to do it who aren't on the list and that would put it to ten.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 21:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! And good because he was annoying... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 00:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes! You blocked Clamshot! He was very annoying! I kept explaining why you don't delete your own talkpage, but he didn't listen. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 00:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I create the category, "Users who ship Baljeet and Juliette"? I had created the template for RBH and it needs a category... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 02:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You've missed a lot. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 01:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) If you really want to speak to me, then you'll have to do it on your talkpage. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 02:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) (I bet you no one wants to anyway.) I don't think you have been in danger of being blocked for something completely innocent. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 02:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you weren't about to be blocked. And please, don't leave any messages on my talk page for a while. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 02:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Faddy, I'm going to borrow this: Phineas and Isabella go to South Korea. I will change this a lot so only the title is the samethin, but I can't risk making my own.[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 02:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Basically, this all happened because of the Lunaii avatars. Scuba was afraid that we'll stop using original characters, big argument happend with TotalDramaRox, I'll explain more later, I gotta go to school. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 12:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I got over it, don't remind me. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 22:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Now I realize this sprt of experience changes you, I'm not as relaxed here anymore... [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Best Userpage Why am i not submitted i entered- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ooooo, Algebra is my worst math branch. According to tests, class average was a 95. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 10:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering... What would I have to do to become a rollback? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 12:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) How and why? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 20:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) /* Amazing Race */ Faddy I'm not saying that your answer is right but is it possible to delete the posts about SD thinking you copied him and the posts after that so people dont start copying you - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 11:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) As for the message above, sorry, I just thought my answer was so original. I just thought about what Greece was most famous for. I uploaded my avatar. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 14:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Bot 1) It got to you 12,000 edits!!! 2) It made you #1 by getting you 4 consecutive luck edit badges! 3) What's up with the wikiactivity?!?! [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 10:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bot 1) (shrugs) guess it's a bot thing. 2) Congrats on what? I- Wait, I am able edit the side bar...I'M A SYSOP! (In a low voice) Finally, phase one complete, of taking over the, entire, BI-WIKI AREA!!! (Jk, I just had to imitate Doof) [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 21:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Website When are you going to keep working on you website fadhilanashar.com? Right now it's still pretty impressive, it even has a chat! Good Luck with it. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Making Others Admins Faddy, I've been meaning to talk with you about this for some time, in the IRC hopefully, because this is no one else's business but our own (And Daisy and Che's, I guess), but you need to discuss things with us before making anyone else an administrator. We need a complete consensus and valid reason. You can't control everything, and I'm considering revoking Scubadave's sysop status. I'm going to make a nominations for administrator page similar to the one on Canon to avoid this situation in the future. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Copyrighted Photos Faddy, a certain user (which we all know) just uploaded two photos of copyrighted material (ex. Nintendogs, Zhu Zhu Puppies) that don't have anything to do with PF, which could land this wiki into BIG trouble. The photos are on her userpage, and I also found out that she was warned for the same thing a couple of months ago by Daisy, our other admin. Since she's been warned before, and didn't listen, I belive you should either strictly warn her again for the last time, which she can't ignore, or block her. Thanks! - Redsox1099 (I am NOT in love with soap!) 21:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) PS, This is not a joke even though it's April 1st. Editing the page: Earth Hour Trouble Asalamualaikum, Fadhil, Do you think i can edit the page called 'Earth Hour Trouble' that you edited 6 years ago? I think it's yours, even the first to edit is a non-member of this. I'll just put 10 lines + 1 video at first because i can't wait. Bye bye! A380 is the best!!!A380 is the best!!! 08:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2: I'll think i'll just edit now. You gonna start with the best userpage contest? Just wondering.... [[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! Now we can't nominate our own CHARACTERS to be featured? Why?! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) She did. And also isn't FC supposed to be the only thing that it has to be your own to be nominated? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Romania Can u please make the leg subpage- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 14:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC dude, please? [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 02:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Missing Answer You forgot to answer a question- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 23:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) New category i want to add "Asian Charactors" catagory. can i do it?[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 03:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Please block User:174.52.55.197 (sorry link won't work). They spammed the featured article nominations forum, but I rollbacked it. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 16:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) What is going on Can i ask you a question how did they use there pictures by using a good edit just tell me What is going on Can i ask you a question how did they use there pictures by using a good edit just tell me Am i Am i alllowed to make categories for characters of other backgrounds (Caucasian, Canadian, Hispanic, African)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 15:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Why have i warned! Can you just stop saying i have been warned what are you the Creator or the owner of this wikia . Just wondering, but.... What happened to the best userpage contest? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 02:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't ever say it Have you forgotten your not the owner here and don't ever say you've been warned cuz i knew it GOT IT! Alright, I'll go work on it. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Is my userpage better now? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? But it's smaller.... At least for me.... Ugh. Let me try again... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll mess with it a bit tomorrow.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 02:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) How dare you How dare you saying on poptartplus/Recolors user blog. saying Just saying people, I once said out loud in a Gazette entry, and nobody is listening. If this go too far, I will, and yes I WILL, delete all and I do mean ALL pictures posted by Mystic Blue and Snow-Woman. How dare you, Even saying I left my walking in my trails.Your not the owner here Im sorry Fadhil Im very sorry I should read the rules but i will just delete those bad edit pictures from my created articles and i will never upload bad edit pictures, Sorry Ok im sorry My sister just scold me then i delete that message ok im very sorry Your not an idiot ok Why did you hate Snow-woman Why did your friends and you hated snow-woman Im not lying Im not lying Fadhil cross my heart im not lying i just said the truth ok Can we still be friends Fadhil can we still be friends Yes Yes Fadhil im gonna turn 14 in july 19 New user Fadhil im the new user Sandra wright Cake is sometimes Delicious 09:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me Fadhil Can you tell me where users have edit there pictures not a bad edit just a good edit Did they use it on LunaPic or Picnik ElenasmithSmiles is Beautiful 09:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Snow-woman had return To:FadhilPF Snow-woman had return . But she just continue Bad editing Recolored picture. From:Mystic blue City of love 02:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I create a new template Excuse me FadhilPF Can i create a new template Karen lewis Busted! (talk) 11:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandal This user needs to be blocked. This user has created Perry turns Evil RRabit42 turn dumb and Phineas Life, which both denounce RRabbit42. Also, I'm not sure if this is officially wrong, he denonuces Phineas and Ferb in Phineas life. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 14:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know, in case the vandal decides to do worse. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 14:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I know I cant get it figured out. Can you help? TD 21:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I had just been following Scuba's lead. Also, the template should be changed a bit, so it fits for user talkpages too. And it probably should be changed to fit the fact that we won't be allowing edited pictures anymore.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 22:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) YOU! Are you trying to delete all of this precious pages?? ROCKY LILIAN , VERONIQUE ROUSSEAU and MANY OTHERS?? AND WHY DID YOU EDIT MY STORY ??!!! I have already put a''' WARNING so nobody can edit it: YOU! Are you trying to delete all of this precious pages?? '''ROCKY LILIAN , VERONIQUE ROUSSEAU and MANY OTHERS?? AND WHY DID YOU EDIT MY STORY ??!!! I have already put a''' WARNING so nobody can edit it: No Edited Isabellas I heard that you are going to delete all of the edited Isabellas just because you are sick of them(I think). I'll just turn Monique from an edited Isabella to a fanart shape. Create a blog post to ban all of the edited Isabellas. I'll go give it a try to make Monique to a newer shape. If you said it was you, go make that blog post. If not, just tell who used your account. [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'''Chiyumi]]I think somebody could use the bathroom. About Isaac Fernando Isabelo Garfield-Sharpie I knew you put that Delete notification again. I really wanna change all the pictures (into original artwork of mine) but I just end up making a new Page named Isaac Garland-Sharpie. -Patricia Verlean Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 06:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Theft Umm.... hi, yeah im not a regular person on here but there's something that's bothering me One of the users on here stole one of my pictures from my dA page and crapily edited it. If you could i would greatly appreciate it if you managed to take the picture down. Here's the original-> original. Thank you c: ~Kiki Technical Difficulties Something's up. The tab that allows you to see who has editted a certain page is missing (the one usually right below the title). THe facebook connect button is also missing. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Found the history, it's under the edit tab, I liked it the other way better...Still missing the facebook connect...[[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Can u please create the mexico subpage- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 12:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Amazing race Can you please create the leg 4 sub page Editing the page: Tri State Airlines Hi FadhilPF, mind if i edit some of the things in Tri State Airlines? I also want to create a page called Tri State Airlines destinations. I also need two questions from you, 1, what frequent flyer program do Tri State Airlines want to be called? 2, For Tri State Airlines' lounge, how many do you want and what do you want to be called. That's all. Thanks! A380 is the Best!!!! 13:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you please protect the archive pages? Gurgy and other users keep editing them and undoing what I undo. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 23:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is still my email. I also have a deviantART account. [[User:Daisy56|'Back in Black']][feel free to question my sanity] 21:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) There's a spammer on the loose, who keeps editing pages. We need them blocked. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 22:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe Che did it yesterday. Scuba contacted her after I contacted you. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 13:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It was? Hm. Have you done that before? -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 14:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Admin Join Administrators May 14 Theodorefairlyoddparents67 • Wendy Testaburger Talk . 16:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ask Are you the person to ask if I can make my own charecter page if so can I - hungergames fan girl Are you? Are you really from Indonesian? I'm from Indonesian too! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 08:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S: What TV channel you watch to watch Phineas and Ferb? Saya dari Malang.Jauh sekali dari Jakarta. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 10:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Aku nang kene mek mampir tok kok.Oh ya,kamu tahu Roads? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 11:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Serinya di BTFF wiki bagus sekali! Di fan listnya mungkin ada 8 orang. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha,no,i found this myself in the canon wiki. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) How do you format fanon episodes and something else One, how do you format fanon episodes, I'm getting ready to write Blitz, Doof, and Monster and it and A Very Windy Day will both be fanon episodes, so how do you format the box in them? Two, I left a message on your rating page, so can you check it, please? Thanks Dark Traveler (talk) 02:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Danged thing I was wondering if you could help me. When ever I try to change my avatar it just stays the same even when I press save. I dont know if its a wiki problem or if its how I have my settings. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I know you LOVE to die.. But don't 'K ? ~Candace'' 01:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It aint working. :P This is making me mad. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I know you LOVE to die.. But don't 'K ? ~Candace'' 01:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Annoying User The user 69.112.166.168 keeps putting Isabelle Garcio-Shapira and writing bad stuff about Che on her article pages. Can you block her please? Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fanart credits If you have looked at our treands, you will see that we have a lot of fan art comming in. How should we credit them? Option 1:credit them in the caption? Pro:It is small Con:People use the captions to explain the pic. Option 2:at the very end of the page: Pro:There is enough space Con: a bit too big option 3:Template Pro:It is easy for people that is familure with wikis Con:it is not those who aren't please consider the following [[User:Jisu Lee|Almost Summer!]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''To the pools!]] ''I am freezing'' 02:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) what's been going on around here since i've been gone? NASCARfan0001 (talk) 16:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering as to what's been going on around here since i've been gone NASCARfan0001 (talk) 16:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Edited pic This character, Alyssa Davis, looks like an edited Candace. I don't know if that's just me or not. Should I add the delete template? Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just wondering. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Um Faddy i have a question to you how to became administrator (Just asking) MarionBut boy if i did i bought a big house were bought could live 10:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Wondering Well i wanted to be administrator in this wiki.MarionBut boy if i did i bought a big house were bought could live 10:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What Wait you gave me four months to edit some characters,adding delete consents,and adding mary sue templates so if i passed for four months that's means im gonna be a administrator Edited Pics There are atill a lot of edited pic that have not yet been deleted. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 14:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, someone has to...[[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 15:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Which avatar should I upload? Because it keeps changing from my old one to my new one. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Hello, my name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM.'' 17:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Is Dill an Islam? Note: Fadhil, from now on, I will not use the English language anymore to you, and I will use Bahasa Malaysia for you. Because I feel annoyed talking English to a people who knows Bahasa Malaysia\Indonesia. So, i will start 'sekarang'. Asalamualaikum Fadhil, Fadhil, awak punya karakter utama, Dill Anshar, dia Islam ke? Kalau dia Islam, boleh saya guna dia untuk saya punya episod 'Dill on Hajj'? Terima Kasih, Fazley A380 is the best!!! 12:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) PS: Jangan cakap Bahasa Ingerris pada saya balik! Cakap Bahasa Indonesia\Malaysia pada saya balik. :) Can you meet me in the IRC, adminstrative channel? -ScubA Nevermind forget about the IRC my iPod keeps closing it...sorry for the inconvienience.-ScubA Dill, just to let you know, our next issue for Announcements is in 3 days, so please fill in your fair share. [[User:Jisu Lee|Almost Summer!]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''To the pools!]] ''I am freezing'' 03:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Weird Message A user, Elenasmith, left a strange message on my sister's talk page saying something about her computer breaking. It sounded like a threat to put a virus in our laptop, but it was confusing. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I finally uploaded my avatar. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 19:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Those who fail history are doomed to repeat it...'' 01:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Same userpage Dude,your userpage is same like mine on BTFF wiki.Have a videos,infobox templates,etc.Take a look at it XD. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 07:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Mounths late but you! You have got it all wrong MarioPhineas76 is my best friend on wiki and let me get something strait it was an accident and he never blocked me we said we were sorry and made up for good.And the big jerk thing was something my brother wrote. Kh2cool (talk) 23:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I think the chat feature is now on wikia labs, I saw it being used on the Community wiki. [[User:Scubadave|Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...]]LEMONS 15:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Want to come Want to join my new wiki where you can put anything http://thedoof.wikia.com/wiki/Telvision,Books,Video_games_and_movies_fannon#Rules Your Country I've got it! You're from Indonesia! I saw a message of your on Brian's talk page, who's also Indonesian, in what I'm assuming is the Indonesian language when I left him a message! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: It's Everywhere Well, since I'm only just recently returning, I guess I haven't gotten completely up-to-date with the wiki. Never mind, then. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Lab This seems interesting, I say we test this new Wiki Lab: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASarah_Manley%2FTry_the_New_Wikia_Editor Activate it here: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiaLabs. Seems like a good lab. [[User:Scubadave|Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...]]LEMONS 21:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Featured Wikian You have a nomination to be a Featured Wikian here and I wanted to reach out and see if you'd be willing to answer a few questions. Check out a sample interview here, and email me at sena at wikia-inc.com if you're interested in participating. Thanks! Sena 17:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Announcements Remember, we have announcements, and i need your Admin Says colum This was a triumph'' [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.]] [[User Blog:Jisu Lee|''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ljFaKRTrI]] 01:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome template. I'm sure it will come in handy. [[User:Scubadave|Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...]]LEMONS 16:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay for me to use the word "Hell" in my latest S.A.F. story? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat just an idea for an alternative for IRCs. -Jisu, looged out Chat! Chat is now live in WikiaLabs! I've gone ahead and turned it on for you! Enjoy! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Phinendroid Why is the name of your bot "Phine'n'''droid" instead of "Phinedroid?" [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 11:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Policies Shouldn't you change the text of the Author Number Policy to say "Considering how out-of-hand RAWEFC got..." instead of "...RAWEFC is getting..."? It makes the page look really out-of-date, since that happened around year ago. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 17:27, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Questioning One Rule Hi FadhilPF, I'm a quite new user here, and I really like this wiki. Upon reading the rules, however, I found one thing that makes no much sense to me. It is the rule that says non-pnf pictures shouldn't be used anywhere besides on user pages. Now, I understand what is wanted to be said here. However, no reason for this rule is given, and since the rule really doesn't make any fine sense to me, I've come here to question it. Now, there are two reasons I think this rule is given. Upon checking the wiki activity, one user said that we aren't allowed to use images from other shows or we might get sued. I have to say, that this rule isn't really true. I know countless wikias where character pages all have images from other shows, and no one ever got sued. I assure you, no one will '''ever get sued for a picture from another show. And by this logic, we'd get sued even for the pnf images here. The fact that this is Phienas and Ferb fanon does not make us legible to use pnf images. Of course, it is not like we're gonna get sued for them too. That's why I think this wouldn't be the case or a reasonable explanation for the rule. The next thing I could think of is that the admins want people to be creative, and make their own fan-arts. I totally understand this, but sometimes, people aren't talented a bit in drawing, so they want pictures with better quality. And using pictures of other shows doesn't necessarily make us un-creative. Not anyone will want to draw. Using pictures from other shows is just fulfilling a page with visual effects, making a page cleaner and all. If you oppose this, please tell me why, and don't get mad at me for questioning this. I am such a me (talk) 15:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Well, you should mention that if one uses non-pnf pictures in pages, he should put the origin of the picture in the "Trivia" section and similar. Thank you for your response. I am such a me (talk) 16:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Story Ratings You might want to check the page where people submit their stories, you're getting swamped with requests! NANG NANG NANG NANG! And you thought I made it up. 19:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Hello there, Faddy, im Game Maniac12 and i'm new to this wiki but not new to wikia. I'm going to ask a few questions Q1. Why does this wiki doesn't allow kids under 13 to join? (Im 10, im using fake age, so sorry) Q2. How to add userboxes and identity thingy like the one in your profile? That's it, i'm still 10 years old, but i have much stories about P&F to share.... So hope you're answer! Game Maniac12 (talk) 05:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Game Maniac12, Peace from East Jakarta, Indonesia! Auto Refresh ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity"; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); And yeah, it's JS. :) Moon Beam 06:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The link above, the bage needs to be created. 07:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your Avatar .....I swear, this wiki is being overrun by bronies...BTW,I'm on wiki chat if you want to talk. [[User:Scubadave|'Perche non passi lontana?']]Sì, lontana da Scienza 05:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Is today your birthday? If it is, happy birthday! :)Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 01:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You thought I forgot, did you? Nah, my parents were being all strict with the computer, so I couldn't reach you till now. Anyways. Happy Birthday! [[User:Scubadave|'Perche non passi lontana?']]Sì, lontana da Scienza 12:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete Chastity Moore? I was trying to make her less of a Mary Sue, and I thought I ''was. ''I asked 2 users to reevaluate her on their talk pages- Jisu and TD- but didn't hear anything back from them. Please don't delete Clarissa Jones too, she's meant to be a Mary Sue and her character won't work if she's not. Melissa pretends to have a twin in Terror Strikes Danville so she can do evil things without getting caught, but in The Return of the Sisters, Melissa finds out that Clarissa is real, but she can't blame Clarissa because she's perfectly sweet, nice, and a Mary Sue. Please don't delete her. Also, on the home page, under the Helpful Users box it says, 'Need more help? Don't bother to contact them.' Shouldn't it be 'Don't hesitate to contact them'? Don't bother would mean that you shouldn't contact them. NANG NANG NANG NANG! And you thought I made it up. 14:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yomama12 User:Yomama12 keeps uploading edited pictures when he/she has been asked to stop. Please block him/her. We've waited years for this| ATSD IS FINALLY PREMIERING! 02:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC)